Leslie Chun
(left)]] Leslie Chun (born 1987) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand and a statue in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A former volleyball player, business major and member of Phi Sigma Delta, Leslie is now a part of Susie Kim's alternate bodies collection known as Shoes. Biography Leslie is the daughter of Peter and Elizabeth Chun and is originally from San Francisco, California. Leslie's father is full-Chinese while her mother is German-American. She has two younger sisters, Dora and Piper. Peter and Elizabeth run a family dollar store in downtown San Francisco. Leslie has a first cousin, Diwata Quezon, through her father's side of the family. She decided to go to Decker State College simply because they offered her a full athletic scholarship and the school has a privately owned beach. She is business management major along with her teammate and best friend Tami Tyler. She and Tami had come through high school together. They have been teammates since then as well. During her senior year she and Tami decided to pledge the newly formed sorority Phi Sig Delta. Little did she knew that she would be given a ring that would control her completely thanks to a necklace. Prior to Leslie's graduation Susie Kim, who'd come to see Leslie as one of her favorite girls to take control of, decided to keep her as an alternate body, which she nicknamed 'shoes.' When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Leslie ended up being the body Susie was stuck in initially. Susie eventually got free and, a few weeks after the incident, arranged for Leslie to disappear properly. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'7.5" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Elizabeth Chun, Mother * Diwata Quezon, First Cousin Susie Kim's Shoes * Jaki Newborn * Tania DeWinter * Morgan Russell * Rita Hemp * Nadine Vargas Friends * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Kalania Scholvo * Nina Nichols * Beatrice Weiner * Tami Tyler * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIII: First Day of Class * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Leslie is based on model/actress Shay Mitchell. * Originally created by FreezAntix to be used in First Day of Class. * In Tucker's Wand 14 The Calendar Contest, Leslie was featured in January as one of the ''Wedding Peach Angel ''Heroines. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Shoes Category: Tucker's Wand Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta